


Five More Minutes

by Therapeutic_Steter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just total fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 11:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therapeutic_Steter/pseuds/Therapeutic_Steter
Summary: Stiles wants to sleep in.





	Five More Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintrenee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintrenee/gifts).



Stiles yawned, stretching out onto his stomach and rolling over until he found the patch of sunlight warmed sheets. He hummed, snuggling into the pillow before he stiffened as he realized the bed was empty.

“Peterrrrrrrr,” he whined, hoping the other hadn’t left the apartment yet.

He heard a clang from the kitchen and sighed, flopping bonelessly against the mattress. 

“You promised,” he muttered into the sheets, knowing his boyfriend could hear him with his wolfy powers. 

“Come now, sweetheart, don’t be like that,” Peter said as he entered the room. Stiles heard him set the tray on the bedside table before the bed dipped as he crawled onto the mattress but Stiles wasn’t at the point yet where he wanted to open his eyes.

“You promised you’d sleep in and we’d have sleepy cuddles and not leave the bed for hours,” Stiles accused, rolling to turn his back to the other man. 

“I just wanted to make you breakfast, darling,” Peter murmured, pressing chaste kisses against Stiles’ bare shoulder. “I know how grumpy you get when you’re hungry, and if you’re expecting to stay in bed for a long time this morning you’re going to want something to eat.”

Stiles sighed, but he didn’t pull away as Peter pressed against his back and wrapped his arm around his waist, kissing up the side of his neck now.

“I just…you always wake up earlier than me and we never get to wake up together. I always wake up with you gone.” He was pouting. He knew it. And he knew he was being ridiculous. But he’d really thought after their conversation last night that he’d get to actually wake up beside his boyfriend today. 

“But never far,” Peter pointed out softly, curling just a bit closer. 

“True,” Stiles sighed.

“I’m sorry, baby. Why don’t we eat breakfast, then work it all off, and maybe after take a nap? And this time I promise not to leave the bed until you wake up.” 

Stiles hummed thoughtfully, even as a smile curling his lips. “I could get on board with that plan.”

Peter gently rolled him towards him and Stiles went with it, finally letting his eyes blink open to look up at the older wolf. 

Peter smiled, brushing his fingers through his messy bedhead, and Stiles was helpless against returning the soft look with one of his own. “There’s that smile,” Peter murmured, brushing a chaste kiss to Stiles’ lips. “Good morning, sweetheart.”

“G'morning, wolf,” Stiles returned, pressing closer. “Five more minutes?” He asked.

Peter kissed his head, wrapping his arms around him. “Of course.”

Stiles kissed the space above Peter’s heart, smiling as he fell back into a doze.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a prompt on [tumblr](https://therapeutic-steter.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
